An artificial intelligence system refers to a system, which learns and judges by itself and improves a recognition rate as it is used, as a computer system which implements human-level intelligence.
An artificial intelligence technology may include a machine learning (deep learning) technique using an algorithm that classifies or learns the characteristics of pieces of input data by themselves, and element technologies that emulate the functions of a human brain, for example, recognition, determination, and the like, by using a machine learning algorithm.
For example, the element technologies may include at least one of a language understanding technology that recognizes a language/character of a human, a visual understanding technology that recognizes objects like human vision, an inference or prediction technique that determines information to logically infer and predict the determined information, a knowledge expression technology that processes human experience information as knowledge data, and an operation control technology that controls autonomous driving of the vehicle and the motion of the robot.
In addition to a conventional input scheme using a keyboard or a mouse, the latest electronic devices have supported various input schemes such as a voice input and the like. For example, the electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet PC may recognize the voice of a user input in a state where a speech recognition service is executed and may execute an action corresponding to a voice input or may provide the result found depending on the voice input.
Nowadays, the speech recognition service is being developed based on a technology processing a natural language. The technology processing the natural language refers to a technology that grasps the intent of the user utterance and provides the user with the result suitable for the intent.